Falcon Crest: Valley Boys
by BigDestiny
Summary: Kurt and Finn's lives both fell apart at the end of Season 3. But when Burt gets a call that his father has died under mysterious circumstances, he considers uprooting the family for a new start at his family's vineyard in California. Will this be the fresh start they need? And what will happen with Kurt and Blaine?
1. In His Grandfather's House

Wow, my little vacation from writing turned into a lot longer one than I'd anticipated. It didn't help that after the last two episodes of last season, I was ready to give up the show altogether. But so far, I don't hate what I'm seeing as far as spoilers go. Yeah, even THAT one. As long as we get more than a hug after it's all straightened out, the end will be worth the middle.

As with K.U.R.T. and Me, this pilot has been heavily reworked before becoming Chapter One of an ongoing story. Partially to conform with what actually happened in the third season finale (although there was disturbingly little of that), but there was also some other stuff. So if you skip this chapter under the understanding that you've seen it before, you might find yourself a little lost.

* * *

Falcon Crest: Valley Boys by BigDestiny

Chapter One – In His Grandfather's House

The drive home from the train station was a quiet one for Kurt and Blaine. This wasn't what they'd been expecting, to see Rachel go off by herself with neither Kurt nor Finn alongside her. And although it would have been just as difficult if Kurt had left with Rachel, and Blaine was now driving home alone, that didn't mean that this didn't hurt.

Kurt looked over at his lover, grateful to see that Blaine was just as distressed as Kurt was. Kurt had had a difficult high school experience, and even allowing for the improvement in his status following New Directions' Nationals win, the town was just as unwelcoming and unwelcome as it had always been. So when Kurt had gotten a letter from NYADA and it seemed as though Rachel would be going there alone, he was devastated. It was a consolation of sorts that he wasn't going to be leaving Blaine, but when he'd told Blaine that Blaine had tearfully told him that the cost of that additional year together had been too high.

Kurt glanced in the rear view mirror of his Navigator, at Finn's truck where Kurt guessed the mood was no different, and wished again he'd been able to convince Finn not to drive. Because Finn had had his dreams crushed just as surely as Kurt had. Today had been a goodbye not only to high school, but also to the girl he loved. Rachel had insisted that things weren't over with them, and honestly Kurt hadn't approved of Finn's plan to let her go. But Rachel wasn't coming back to Lima, even her dads had sold their house and moved to NYC. Eventually, Finn would only be a fond memory to her, and they all knew it.

The three of them arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house, and Kurt wondered if he could get away with spending the next twelve months in bed with the covers pulled over his head.

Frankly, when they walked through the front door and both Carole and Burt were there waiting for them, Kurt's first thought was 'what now?' But that only lasted for a moment as they took in the view. Carole looked worried and Burt was clearly upset. The boys exchanged a concerned yet tired look. Something had clearly happened but why, oh why, did it have to happen today? "Mom, what are you both doing home from work?" Finn asked. "Burt, are you okay?"

"I'm- I'll be okay," Burt told him sadly.

"Is it your heart?" Kurt exclaimed anxiously. "Do we need to call an ambulance?"

"We're both fine, sweetheart," Carole assured him. "It's just... We got a call from Burt's Aunt Angela this afternoon. It's about your grandfather."

Kurt calmed only a little, and was still worried. He hadn't seen Jason Gioberti in years, but the old man had frequently written him kindly and well thought out letters. Grandpa Jason had fully supported Kurt's coming out, and for that alone Kurt loved his grandfather. "Has something happened?"

"There was an accident," Burt answered. Kurt realized for the first time how dull and tired his father's voice was. "His truck went off one of the narrow roads near Falcon Crest. He's dead."

"Oh my god," Finn gasped, as Kurt deflated in on himself. "That's awful. Were you guys really close?"

"Finn," Kurt scolded weakly, though of course Finn couldn't know just exactly how insensitive the question was. So it was just as well Kurt didn't have the energy to upbraid Finn further.

"Honestly, no," Burt admitted. "My mom left California when I was just a kid. We took her maiden name, even. It's not like I wasn't speaking to him, but even after Kurt was born we just never took the time to get to know each other. I wish-"

Burt clammed up, trying not to break down. Kurt, who was fully crying, leaped forward to hold his father. "I know. Me too."

"Oh my god," Blaine gasped. "Kurt, Mr Hummel. I'm so sorry for your loss." It was a banal thing to say, but then what could someone say to help at a time like this.

"So we're going to California for the funeral, then?" Finn asked.

"We hadn't really talked about it yet," Carole replied. "I know you didn't know Mr. Gioberti at all-"

Finn cut off his mom's attempt to let him off the hook. "No way, Mom. We're a family, and if you guys are going to the funeral, then so am I."

Kurt knew intellectually that Finn had his back, but up until that point he'd never really had a chance to see it in practice. He gratefully reached out and pulled his stepbrother into the hug he was already giving his dad. "Thanks a lot, Finn."

"I'm coming too," Blaine exclaimed. But then he turned to Kurt, suddenly sheepish. "I mean, if you want me there."

Kurt left Finn and his dad together, and took Blaine in his arms. "Of course. I need you there."

* * *

"So wait," Finn exclaimed, shocked. "You've been living under an assumed name all this time, and you didn't tell me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. His dad and Carole had headed upstairs to organize their trip to Tuscany Valley, and the boys had curled up in the den to adjust to everything that had happened that afternoon. Although Finn had insisted that no one call Rachel and let her know what was happening (though Kurt was certain – okay, more like fairly sure – that Rachel would have headed right back if she'd known), Puck was more than happy to come over to commiserate.

Although right at the moment, Puck was snorting in amusement. "Dude, even I know that. Didn't you wonder a little when Kurt signed his middle name as Elizabeth?"

"Well, no..."

"Wait," Blaine interjected, laughing. "I missed that one. Is that from The Producers?"

"Yes, it is," Kurt chuckled. "I don't actually have a middle name. The main reason I go by Kurt Hummel and not Kurt Gioberti is that I thought I needed something easier to spell for my 'Broadway career'. ...I-I guess that's not an issue anymore." Well, that ruined the already foul mood pretty fast.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Puck decided they'd had enough of that. "Well, you guys are totally going to have to come see me when I'm in Cali. Maybe Kurt can put a good word in for me with his aunt, and she'll hire me to clean her pool."

Kurt gave him a small smile for that. "From what I hear, you're better off staying as far away from Angela Channing as possible."

Blaine sat up, suddenly. "Your grandfather's sister is Angela Channing?" Blaine asked, surprised. "THE Angela Channing?"

"I've never actually met her, but yes." Kurt leaned back into his boyfriend's embrace, lost in memory. "Grandfather said he was going to make sure I got a case of the Falcon Crest special reserve on my twenty-first birthday. It sounds like it would have ruined me for any other kind of alcohol."

"I'd say so. My mother swears by their sparkling wine." Blaine looked down on his boyfriend with a gentle playfulness. "You've been holding out on me. All this time playing the Pauper of Dalton, and I find out you're part of the first family of American winemakers."

"First family?" Finn gaped. He'd already figured by that point that the Hummels (or more correctly, the Gioberti's) came from money, but this was far more than he'd expected. "Dude! So are you like American royalty?"

Kurt had sat up, made a face at that, and said "No." But Blaine said "Yes" at the same time, so Finn didn't know what to think.

"Falcon Crest is expected to place well this year at the international competitions," Blaine added, cementing his argument. "Or so I've heard. I'm not that up on my wine gossip."

Finn looked to Kurt for confirmation, only to see Kurt shaking his head. "It's dad's Aunt Angela that's the big name," Kurt insisted. "And even she doesn't have paparazzi following her around all day. My dad's family just makes good wine." Frankly, Blaine recognizing the name said more about his family than Kurt's.

"So what about you, bro?" Puck asked Kurt. "Do YOU know how to make good wine?"

Kurt had to think about that. "Theoretically, I guess. All I know about wine is what I've picked up from grandfather's letters. I know the basics of how everything works, but who knows if I could actually do it."

* * *

Kurt's grief was utterly buried the moment he first caught sight of Aunt Angela's home. A gorgeous old Victorian inspired mansion, built of stone and stained glass. White with blue-grey detailing and roof; it seemed to be all spires, with a cupola that had to be about six stories tall. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Burt was still quiet, but now he too seemed more lost in the past than crippled in grief. "I'd forgotten how much I loved coming here."

They moved onto the wraparound verandah, but before they could knock the door opened and two elegant women walked out. One was older, with dark brown hair and a cold look that she quickly hid behind genteel good manners. It was a momentary slip, but Kurt found he already didn't trust her. "Burt, is that you?"

"Aunt Angela," Burt greeted with a polite smile. "It's good to see you again."

Angela nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I just wish the circumstances had been better," the other woman noted. She was about Burt's age, and despite her anxiety she seemed to be much friendlier. "You probably don't remember me, Burt. I'm Angela's daughter."

Apparently, that was enough of a clue for Kurt's father. "Sure. Julia, right?"

"That's right." Julia moved forward and gave Burt a hug. Kurt was surprised, as it wasn't what he'd expected from the Channings. "Come in, we were just sitting down to lunch. It's a little late; you know how it is at a winery."

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Carole insisted.

"Don't be ridiculous," Angela replied, with a warmth that didn't quite reach her eyes. "We're family. This must be your wife, Maggie," she added with a look at Carole.

The Hudsons and Hummels exchanged an uncomfortable look and an uncomfortable silence. It was Burt who finally replied, "Actually, Maggie passed away almost ten years ago. This is my new wife, Carole and her son Finn Hudson."

"Of course, I had heard about that," Angela noted. "I'm sorry to hear that." Kurt noted that she didn't seem all that sorry, either.

"Thank you."

Julia moved to Kurt, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "This young man must be your son, Kurt. You look so much like pictures I've seen of your grandfather when he and Mother were young."

This was the first Kurt was hearing about anything like that. "Really?"

"Of course." Julia turned to Blaine, politely asking, "And who might this be?"

Blaine shied away from her, even as he straightened his spine. Introductions like this were generally nerve-racking, and with it being Kurt's family it was even more so. Blaine looked as dapper as ever, but Kurt could see that it was a challenge. "I'm Blaine Anderson. Kurt's boyfriend."

Julia didn't so much as blink at the news. "It's nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Burt's cousin, Julia Cumson."

With that hurdle passed, Blaine returned to his usual gentlemanly self. And his smile, which had grown strained over the last few minutes, regained it's warmth and sincerity. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Cumson."

"Call me Julia."

Now, Kurt had gotten a wide variety of reactions when coming out to people. Many people, like his father, were accepting if not all that comfortable. Others were nonplussed by the news, like Julia just had been.

He hadn't ever seen anyone react the way that Angela Channing just had. As his father had predicted, she wasn't that happy to see them, but she seemed... calmer now that she knew Kurt was gay. He just couldn't figure out why.

Before Kurt could come to any conclusion, they went inside, and met what seemed to be the remainder of the family. Although only one of them, the handsome dark-haired cousin Lance turned out to be a relative, specifically Julia's son. Angela introduced the silver haired man sitting with them at the table, "My attorney, Phillip Erikson. Phillip, this is my nephew Burt and his family."

"Good to meet you, Mr Gioberti."

"It's Hummel, actually," Burt told him.

"Of course," Erikson replied. "I remember that being Jacqueline's maiden name."

Angela frowned briefly, as if the very mention of Burt's mother pained her. "Is Jaclyn going to be coming for the funeral?" It was supposed to be conversational, but Kurt could tell she was dreading the possibility.

And Kurt hadn't missed the fact that Angela had just gone with the original pronunciation of Kurt's grandmother's name, which 'Jacqueline Perrault' just despised.

"No," Burt replied. "Unfortunately, she's finding it too hard to get away. Hopefully, she'll be able to make it out in a couple of weeks."

Angela's face twisted again at the notion. "Chao-Li," she called out to the last person left unintroduced in the dining room, a Chinese man about Angela's age. "Please set the table for five more people. My nephew and his family will be staying for lunch."

"Yes, Mrs. Channing." Chao-Li bowed and made a speedy exit that was almost stereotypical in its efficiency.

While they waited for lunch, Angela decided to poke the bear by asking, "Burt, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I never did hear what it was that happened to your first wife."

Lance and Julia seemed as shocked as Burt and his family at Angela's cavalier question. Burt seemed ready to angrily reply when Kurt held up a calm hand. He'd been through quite a bit of therapy since his mother had died, and the grief and guilt had faded to manageable levels. "It's okay, dad. I don't mind talking about it. I was playing with some friends by the pool when I was eight."

"When did you have a pool?" Finn asked, having not heard the story before. Carole, who had, immediately shushed him.

"We don't. Dad filled it in, after—" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand instinctively, and used that to centre himself. "Some of my toy soldiers fell in the pool. I didn't care at the time, but they were a gift from Grandpa Jason so mom went in after them."

Memories flooded back. The sight of his mother's body floating in the water like a macabre pinata was crystal clear, like it had happened ten minutes ago not a decade. He knew the grip on Blaine's hand was painful, but he couldn't help it. Maybe he'd been premature in his assurances that he could handle this. "Her engagement ring got caught in the grate on the bottom of the pool. She drowned."

"Oh my god," Blaine gasped. He had known that Kurt's mother died, but he didn't know how. And now, staring into Kurt's pain filled eyes he was realizing something else. "I'm so sorry. ...Kurt. Did you...? Were you the one that found her?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Kurt just dissolved, reliving what had happened was too much, especially after Jason's sudden passing.

Even Angela seemed moved. But it was Julia who moved to Kurt's chair and knelt in front of him. "Kurt, I'm so sorry we weren't there for you."

"You couldn't have known," Kurt said through his sniffles. "We were such a mess after it happened. It didn't occur to anyone to call Grandpa Jason until weeks later."

"I'm still sorry," Julia persisted, hugging Kurt on the side that Blaine wasn't already on.

Kurt's tears dried quickly though, and he was embarrassed by his outburst. These people, though family, were still strangers to him, and he wasn't comfortable breaking down in front of them. "I must look a mess now. Would you mind if I used the bathroom?"

"Of course not," Angela insisted. "There are two large bathrooms just on the other side of my office, and a smaller one up the stairs."

"Thank you," Kurt told her, already making the mental decision to go upstairs. From the description of the downstairs ones they sounded more like public washrooms for big parties, and he didn't want to be disturbed.

* * *

Kurt washed his face, cried a little more, and then washed his face again. He was just about to head back downstairs when he heard it.

A voice. From the sounds of it a woman's voice.

As far as Kurt knew, there wasn't supposed to be anyone else in the house. Leaving the bathroom, Kurt headed away from the stairs further onto the second floor.

And then he heard her again. "Mother? Is that you?"

"My name is Kurt Hummel," he announced gently. "Who's there?"

Silence. Not immediate, though. A gasp had preceded it. "Don't be afraid," Kurt told her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Still nothing, but Kurt had a good idea where the voice had come from. Walking to the far end of the hallway, he found a door.

Kurt tried the knob, but it was locked.

"Excuse me." Kurt jumped, startled and turned around. It was Chao-Li, looking just as cool as Angela had. "If you'll come downstairs again, lunch is ready to be served."

Kurt didn't want to go yet, but he suspected that the old manservant wouldn't be that agreeable to him wandering around. Even if he had been, Kurt wasn't the type of guy to just randomly break down a locked door in someone else's house. "Of course."

As Kurt came down the stairs he was surprised to hear his father's and Angela's raised voices coming from the dinning room. "Now be serious, Burt," Angela demanded, sounding exasperated. "You haven't taken part in a grape harvest in almost twenty years. And the rest of your family doesn't even have that much experience."

"The original fifty acres of the Gioberti vineyards have their own workforce which is separate from the rest of Falcon Crest," Burt reminded her. "I can hang on to them."

"That would probably do it," Julia admitted, the only one that sounded calm. "The original vineyards have a unique soil balance, and they need specially trained workers."

"All the more reason to sell them back to me," Angela insisted. "I certainly didn't have Phillip bring it up to give you a reason to stay in the valley."

Kurt walked into the dining room. "What's going on?"

"Your dad just inherited part of Falcon Crest," Blaine told Kurt, amazed.

"A small part," Ericson told Kurt. "By the terms of Angela and Jason's father's will, his last surviving heir will retain most of the 500 acres here. The heirs of his other child, in this case Kurt, that's your father and you, will get the old house and the 50 acres your great, great grandfather planted when he first came here from Italy."

"But that doesn't mean we need to keep it," Carole noted, sounding concerned.

"I know we hadn't considered this," Burt told her, but then he turned his attention to his son. "Carole and I have been talking about taking the family out of Ohio; I think it's what both you and Finn need. It was going to be D.C., but honestly the only reason I'd want to go back is to give you two a fresh start. This way we can have that, without dealing with the whole political scene anymore. So what do you think?"

Kurt looked from his father, to his stunned boyfriend, and back to his father again. What did he think? Well, that was a really good question that he didn't have an answer to.

(to be continued)


	2. Melissa Agretti

I felt like I needed to add that there isn't going to be any Rachel in this story for quite some time, but she will be showing up eventually. I apologize to both Rachel/Finchel fans who aren't going to like seeing Finn paired with someone new, as well as to those that hate Rachel/Finchel and hoped we were finally rid of both.

* * *

Chapter Two – Melissa Agretti

Finn huddled near the gate of the Gioberti cemetery, feeling a little out of place and a lot out of sorts (at least he thought that was how he felt, he wasn't sure about the wording). He knew going into this that he really wasn't needed; his mom would be comforting Burt while Blaine would be comforting Kurt. But he didn't mind being a hanger on prior to the funeral starting.

Despite Kurt's insistence that his family was no big deal, it seemed like EVERYONE knew Jason Gioberti. And the whole family, including Finn, was being swarmed with people asking who they were, and how they knew Jason. Obviously that was a little awkward for Finn, given that up until a few days ago Finn wasn't even aware the old man had existed.

There was something else too, though Finn guessed that he was the only one who'd noticed it. The Falcon Crest workers who'd been closest to Jason were all baffled by the old man's death. One of the foremen, Gus, had called Jason's death mysterious, while another labourer had expressed confusion that Jason's truck was even running well enough to get up the hill he'd crashed off of.

It was weird, and Finn was ready to pack it in and head back to Falcon Crest for what was likely to be an awesome spread at the memorial.

At least that was how he felt until a very pretty brunette approached him.

"Hi there," she said. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm from Ohio, actually. I'm Finn; my stepbrother is Kurt Hummel. Gioberti!" he added. He was still getting used to Kurt's full name, but since even when he remembered late, the names still ended up in the right order, he didn't figure he was doing too badly.

"Leave it to Angela Channing to have a grand nephew who's last name has an exclamation point," the girl teased playfully. "My name is Melissa Agretti. My father owns one of the larger vineyards around here, and we came to pay our respects."

And that was another thing that Finn didn't understand. "I never got why people say that. It sounds so..." Finn trailed off, realizing that saying it sounded fake might be insulting.

Melissa just smiled though. "Honestly, I think everyone comes because they're afraid of Angela Channing. They just feel ridiculous saying it."

Finn had to stifle a laugh, as he knew it wasn't the right place for it. "Well, I'm glad you're here. You know, for whatever reason."

* * *

Finn didn't see Melissa Agretti again until later in the week, which was honestly a little sooner than he thought it would be.

The family hadn't decided yet what they were going to be doing with Burt's inheritance, but it wasn't like they had anything better to do over the summer. So the plan was to stay in Tuscany Valley for the next couple of weeks, working on the Gioberti estate and seeing if they had any business staying there.

Blaine was also going to be staying, although that particular day Blaine had been waylaid as he, Kurt, and Finn were on their way out to the vineyard.

Surprisingly, Kurt was turning out to be really good with the grapes. He was splitting his time between here and the Falcon Crest winery, as Julia had been really impressed with Kurt's instincts and palate (which had something to do with being able to tell which wine was which, something Finn still hadn't figured out). But Kurt came down here every day to tie the vines off, and make sure they didn't have more grapes than they could handle. Finn had expressed his surprise, but Kurt had just smugly asked Finn who he THOUGHT kept their yard in Lima looking so pristine.

It was a good half hour before Blaine finally joined them, and when he did he looked upset. Kurt was immediately alarmed. "What happened? Your dad isn't making you come home, is he?"

Blaine shook his head, but he was tense the way he'd been when he and Finn had been having problems with each other the year before. "Not yet," he grumbled. "Dad just felt it was necessary to complain about it. He said he wanted to make sure this didn't result in 'yet another new school' for me."

Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Which was startling itself; Blaine's parents were the only ones that Kurt didn't unleash his wit on, even Blaine wasn't safe if he was being an idiot. Either Kurt didn't want to upset Blaine, or he didn't see any point in bad mouthing someone who wasn't even here.

Of course, that didn't mean that Kurt wasn't going to comfort Blaine. Kurt was always a little uncomfortable about public displays of affection, even with Carole who wouldn't raise any eyebrows. But Kurt had gotten much more at ease with Finn in the last two years, and after Burt had reminded Kurt that they could fire anyone who had a problem with him being gay Kurt had started to loosen up a bit here on the estate.

Unfortunately, Kurt had just leaned in to kiss Blaine when they heard the sound of horses approaching. Kurt and Blaine stepped away from each other automatically, looking both embarrassed and annoyed. However, it turned out to be Melissa, guiding a second, riderless horse. "Don't stop on my account," she laughed at Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine had to laugh at himself, too. "Sometimes we forget we're only an hours drive from San Francisco."

"I suppose that was the point of relocating here," Kurt noted. "Aunt Angela is certainly accepting of us, giddy even. I still haven't figured out why."

"Well, I can explain that." Melissa leaned over her saddle conspiratorially. "Angela Channing spent most of her life trying to get your grandfather out of Falcon Crest, and now your father's walked in and claimed the ancestral lands."

"But those were the terms of her father's will," Blaine countered, looking confused. Finn had to chuckle; even now Blaine didn't get people being sneaky.

But Melissa apparently could. "I'm sure if she could have changed that too, she would have. But now she doesn't have to worry. Your father can inherit, YOU can inherit, but-"

Kurt nodded, figuring it out the same time as Finn. "Since I'm gay, I'm not likely to have any heirs, and it all goes to Lance's children."

"Exactly." Melissa straightened up in her saddle with another broad smile. "And now that I've solved that little mystery for you, I have a request. I told my father I'd exercise these horses today. I was wondering if I might borrow your stepbrother for a few hours."

"Oh!" Finn exclaimed. "I don't actually know how to ride a horse."

Melissa gave Finn a look that made him feel hopeful, for the first time in a long time. "Don't worry. We'll go slow, and I'll show you everything you need to know."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look of surprise that Finn couldn't figure out. Melissa was awfully nice, and Finn could certainly use the break. "Come on, Kurt," Finn cajoled. "It's not like I didn't put in a full day's work before Blaine even got out here."

"Blaine isn't- Never mind." Kurt was clearly mad at Finn, but was trying not to be. "Go on. We're almost finished up here, anyways."

Melissa laughed again as Finn struggled his way into the saddle. "Well, if that's the case, I think you two should leave the rest of this for tomorrow and pick up where I interrupted you," she told Kurt.

Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears, easily the most colour Finn had ever seen on him.

* * *

"No, pull back." From anyone else, the third time they said the exact same thing might have sounded annoyed. But Melissa was more amused than anything else.

"I don't want to hurt him," Finn protested.

"That horse is almost twice your weight; you won't hurt him." Melissa pulled alongside Finn's horse and jerked hard on the reins. "It's like dogs. Your horse doesn't want you to be his friend, he wants you to be his master."

"I guess I'm just used to cars," Finn sighed, getting it but still not really liking it.

"Well, you aren't going to strip his threads either," Melissa teased. "Is that what you all used to do before you came here? I can't imagine there are a lot of vineyards in Ohio."

"Yeah," Finn replied. "I mean, Kurt wanted to get out and sing. We're all pretty good at it. But he didn't get into the school he needed." Finn thought it was a little weird that Kurt hadn't applied to any other schools, given how thorough he was. Finn just assumed that Kurt had applied to (and been rejected by) other schools and that no one had bothered mentioning it to Finn.

"Really?" Melissa perked up. She'd been interested before, but now was even more so. "I was in my school's glee club. I don't sing all that well, but I'm a pretty decent dancer if I do have to say so myself."

"Maybe you've heard of our club then?" Finn asked. "New Directions won Nationals this year."

"Oh no, we definitely didn't place high enough to have encountered you," Melissa insisted. "You'll have to show me something."

"Actually, I've got some stuff on my phone." Finn didn't figure he was doing too badly in the horse riding lesson, but he was much more interested in taking a break right now than more practising.

Rather that dismount, Melissa just leaned over her saddle. "Sure. I'm curious to see what Kurt sounds like, actually."

Crap, Finn's legs were starting to cramp up. "Okay. Blaine actually downloaded Kurt's NYADA audition onto YouTube." The memory of happier, then sadder, times hit Finn hard enough to almost jolt him, but he pushed his feelings aside. "This is just great."

Melissa ended up with wide eyes and high eyebrows as Kurt finished off the last notes of 'Not the Boy Next Door'. "Wow."

"I guess I should have shown you something of mine first," Finn admitted sheepishly. "I'm nowhere near that good."

"I still want to see it," Melissa told him. "But now that I've seen this, I have a question for you."

* * *

Kurt was a little embarrassed to admit it, but he'd taken Melissa's advice after she and Finn had left. It had burned off the nervous energy Blaine had had since his conversation with his father quite nicely. But after the last vestiges of bliss had faded, Kurt had left Blaine to sleep it off and went back out into the vineyard.

It's not like he begrudged Finn having some fun with someone, it would be ridiculously hypocritical given what Kurt and Blaine had just done. And Melissa seemed like a nice person. Kurt just wasn't sure Finn should be jumping into anything after what had gone down with Rachel. And he wasn't sure that Melissa had intentions other than making Finn hers.

Or maybe, Kurt was just using this as an excuse to avoid thinking about his own future.

A good thing that the grapes were at least occupying his hands.

"Hey kid." Kurt looked up to see his father standing over him. A few days in Tuscany Valley had done a lot of good for the older man, and Kurt could see that his father was starting to come to terms with Grandpa Jason's death. "Those other two abandon you already?"

"Blaine doesn't have to do any more work here than he wants to," Kurt reminded him. "He's upstairs right now." Now, that just left an explanation as to why that wouldn't have his father breaking out the old shotgun. "His father called this afternoon, and I'm letting Blaine sleep it off."

Burt frowned at that. Mr Anderson wasn't a bad man, exactly. But he wasn't exactly the most sensitive parent a gay son could have. And Burt thought that was saying a lot, coming from him. "What did he say?"

Kurt frowned, remembering Blaine's short reply when Finn had been there, as well as the longer conversation they'd had afterwards. "His dad doesn't think Blaine is focused enough on his own future. He's worried that Blaine has no goals beyond 'being my groupie'. That's an exact quote, I think."

Burt winced. "And did you tell Blaine that his dad might have a point?"

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Dad, I would NEVER tell Blaine that."

Burt didn't back down in the face of Kurt's indignation, though. "Even if it's probably true?"

Kurt scowled at his father, though there was a hint of bemusement in Kurt's eyes. "Even if it's probably true." Kurt's features softened as he considered the possibilities. "Dad, you've seen how Blaine and I are. We're equals, aren't we?"

"You want me to agree with you, or disagree with you?" It was probably meant to be funny, but it wasn't.

"We've spent so much time this year talking about my goals, my future," Kurt admitted. "We kind of forgot to talk about what Blaine wants. Besides me, that is. I'm worried that I've spent so much time making sure I'm not the 'girl' in our relationship, that I've made Blaine one."

"Well, I don't see Blaine being very 'girly', if it helps," Burt quipped. Seeing instantly that his humour was not working, Burt persevered. "Kurt, your future is a little more immediate than Blaine's is."

"That doesn't make it unimportant."

"I didn't say it was," Burt declared. "And if we were having this conversation next summer, I'd be a little worried. But it's not too late to start having these kind of talks with him."

"What kind of talks?" Blaine appeared at the doorway, just barely in earshot. And thankfully looking more put together than when Kurt had last seen him. Burt was fully in favour of their relationship, but he didn't need to see Blaine half-dressed, and sex-mussed.

"You going to get huffy if I say it was about your future?" Burt challenged fondly.

Blaine ducked his head, embarrassed. "Even if I was, you don't exactly make it easy."

"I raised this one," Burt replied teasingly. "If I made it easy, he'd run roughshod over me."

"Hey, I'm on your side," Kurt laughed.

"There aren't any sides," Blaine insisted. "I know you two are both worried about me. My dad, too. I just don't want to think about it right now."

"We don't have a lot of time," Kurt reminded him. "I let my future go too long, and look what happened."

Blaine gave Kurt a hug. "I haven't put off my future," he assured Kurt. "Just let me deal with it on my own, and let me focus on you for right now. It hasn't been that long since your grandfather died."

"I know. I just-" Kurt sighed. "I'm just focusing on this, so I don't have to think about what else is going on in my life."

Kurt could tell just by the look on his dad's face, that his dad didn't like this. But Burt nodded. "Okay. For right now, let's just leave things the way they are. I've got some news. Apparently, there's an opening on the Board of Supervisors coming up, and they want my experience."

"Wouldn't that be convenient," slipped out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop it.

Burt looked a little hurt at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you," Kurt assured him, contritely. "Melissa Agretti was just telling us that she figured Aunt Angela was trying to keep you away from Falcon Crest."

"The Board of Supervisors would definitely help with that," Blaine concurred.

"I haven't said yes, yet," Burt responded, looking thought-filled. "Huh, Melissa Agretti. Is that where Finn has disappeared to?" Burt asked.

"He asked," Blaine assured. "And he was working really hard up to that point."

Burt turned to his son, but Kurt just raised his hands. "I'm staying out of this."

Burt was about to respond, but they heard the sound of horse hooves, heralding Finn and Melissa's return. "I'll deal with it. And Aunt Angela, too."

Finn and Melissa rode up, Finn looking infinitely more comfortable than when he'd left. "What was that about Angela?" Melissa asked.

"Just telling my dad what you were telling us about her," Kurt replied, definitively not mentioning their other topic. But then something else that had been bothering Kurt occurred to him. "Melissa, you know a fair bit about the Channings. Is there anyone else staying up at the big house right now?"

To her credit, Melissa actually thought about it. But she came up empty. "No. Just Angela and her daughters, Lance, and Angie's manservant. The rest of the staff there and at the winery-"

"Wait, daughters?" Blaine asked. "I've only met the one."

"Emma," Burt exclaimed. "I just assumed that she didn't live in the Valley, anymore."

"As far as I know, she does," Melissa told him. Angela told my father that Emma hasn't been feeling well since she found out about your father."

So. Kurt's ghost in the Channing attic had a name then. "Dad, I know you have to deal with that Board of Supervisors issue. Why don't I go up to Falcon Crest, and pay my respects?"

Burt was immediately suspicious, Kurt could see it in the man's eyes. But all Burt said was, "Sure, I'm sure she'd like that.

Melissa shrugged. "From what I've heard, she probably would. There's just the question of whether Angela will let you through the door."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Finn asked. "Melissa told me she wants to offer Kurt a job."

Kurt looked from Finn to Melissa, surprised. "Really?"

"It's not full time, but then I'm sure the Gioberti vineyards are keeping you busy enough," Melissa stated.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked.

"Melissa's father has a resort built on the Agretti lands," Finn explained. "And she needs someone to sing a couple nights a week in the night club there."

Blaine's eyes widened in excitement. "Kurt, that would be amazing."

Kurt wasn't quite convinced, though. They might only be an hour outside of San Francisco, but that didn't mean his voice would be appreciated. "I'm assuming Finn showed you some of what I can do. Do you really think that would be a draw out here?"

"Out here in the wilderness?" Melissa asked, bemused. "Our guests are a lot more cosmopolitan than you might think. My father's not homophobic, but he doesn't really understand the needs of our clientele the way he understands the vineyards. I think you'll be just what we need."

"Well then," Kurt enthused. "I graciously accept."

"Meet me at the main office of the resort around 7, then," Melissa told him. "I'll get you set right up."

"Great." That left him several hours then. Hours that he could use to figure out the mystery behind Emma Channing. Assuming that Melissa was wrong, and he really could get past the front door.

(to be continued)


End file.
